Muérdago
by Lady-Shine
Summary: Drabble. Pequeña historia, con inspiración navideña. Inuyasha no pensaba que el muérdago fuera una tonta tradición, pero era algo que no estaba dispuesto a admitir. Y menos a Kagome.


**Disclaimer: **Yo lo sé, vos también, así que no sé porque lo pongo, pero aquí va: Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los tomo prestado para mis creaciones sin intención de lucro.

**Drabble / One-Shot **

**Palabras:** 462 con el título si Word no miente XD

**Muérdago**

-Kagome ¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto?

-¡Cállate Inuyasha! –dijo Kagome enojada, escondiéndose un poco más detrás de la columna –Nos van a escuchar.

Inuyasha se asomó por sobre su hombro.

-Yo creo que no.

-¡Sh! –repitió enojada-. Esta es una de las pocas oportunidades que tengo de poder espiar a mi hermano en una de sus citas, si nos descubre estamos muertos.

Inuyasha se volvió para mirar nuevamente a los niños. Y de repente se alejó sobresaltado.

-¡¿Qué es lo que están haciendo?!

Kagome volvió a centrar su atención en el par.

-Se están dando un besito ¡Que tiernos! –rió por como reaccionó Inuyasha-. Ya sé porque ese picarón la trajo aquí, esta lleno de muérdagos por todos lados por las cercanas navidades.

-¿Qu-qué quieres decir? –preguntó cauteloso Inuyasha.

-Se supone que si estás debajo de un muérdago con otra persona de distinto sexo al tuyo que no sea un familiar le tienes que dar un beso.

Inuyasha de repente se giró sobre si buscando por algún lugar el dichoso objeto.

-Menos mal que no hay ninguno por aquí. No quiero tener uno cerca nuestro ni a veinte metros.

Antes de darse cuenta estaba solo, con Kagome relativamente lejos. Por su forma de caminar daba a entender que estaba enojada. Inuyasha, paranoico comenzó a caminar cuidando de pasar lejos de las condenadas ramitas, pero al darse cuenta de que Kagome le llevaba un largo trecho de ventaja corrió hasta ella.

-¿Ahora qué hice?

-Nada.

Volviendo a caminar, Inuyasha la siguió hasta que la tomó del brazo para detenerla.

-¿Qué te sucede?

Kagome suspiró pesadamente. Inuyasha a veces era tan… tonto. Se calmó y decidió que no era su culpa. Después de todo era un viejo con mente de quinientos años de antigüedad.

-Todo está bien.

Inuyasha le sonrió algo que desconcertó a Kagome, hasta que este levantó el rostro de repente, y ella miró para ver que le llamaba la atención. Ahí, justo en ese lugar, había un muérdago.

Se le secó la garganta.

-Sabes eso no significa nada, es sólo una tonta tradición de mi épo… -Kagome cortó su nerviosa respuesta al sentir los labios de Inuyasha contra los suyos.

Tan rápido como se acercó, se separó de ella. Sin poder responder nada Kagome se le quedó mirando.

-¡Feh! –Inuyasha volteó para comenzar a caminar sin esperar a Kagome, no quería que ella viera su sonrojo.

La escuchó unírsele a sus pasos y la sintió en su costado.

Él no creía que fuera una tonta tradición. Y esperaba encontrarse con algún otro muérdago nuevamente con Kagome. Pero eso era algo que no estaría dispuesto a admitir. Y mucho menos a Kagome. Aunque en esos momentos su única preocupación era conseguir otra de esas ramitas sin que ella se diera cuenta.

¿¿Review??

Hola de nuevo, aca con mi insomnio, si quieren saber como surgió este drabble, bueno, anoche no podía dormir y me puse a pensar en los fics, y de repente PUFF, surgió este en mi cabeza. Estuve girando en mi cama hasta que no aguantando más agarré la notebook –que gracias a Dios tenía batería suficiente- y me puse a escribir. No quería esperar a hoy para comenzar porque seguramente se me olvidaría todo, aunque eso también pasó anoche, a la hora de escribir mi mente quedó en blanco jejej. Hasta que salieron las palabras.

Sé que debería estar escribiendo mis otros fics "El prometido de mi hermana" y "Sólo para mujeres" pero estoy un poco detenida con ellos. Aunque "Sólo para mujeres" progresó un poquito. Pero me comprometo a que en estas vacaciones voy a comenzar a publicarlos a los dos, que son bastantes distintos entre si. Si quieren saber, el argumento está en mi perfil.

Creó que ya los aburrí, y que escribí más de lo que hay en el drabble. XD

Dejen su review porfis, me gusta mucho saber su opinión. Y agradezco a todos los que comentaron mis otros fics, son muy importantes para mi.

Besos

Cande


End file.
